


Sage and Sable

by Exxus



Series: Fencing with Blades + Texts [2]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Short & Sweet, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exxus/pseuds/Exxus
Summary: A filthy post-coitus series of texts after the events of Fencing with Blades sent between Bayonetta and Palutena.
Relationships: Bayonetta (Bayonetta)/Palutena (Kid Icarus)
Series: Fencing with Blades + Texts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193162
Kudos: 3





	Sage and Sable

Palutena  
  
**Palutena:** Can't believe how that Pneuma situation turned out. How are you holding up from that?  
  
**Bayonetta:** I'm holding up fine, babe.  
  
**Palutena:** I'm pretty exhausted from that, all things considered. Color me surprised.  
  
**Bayonetta:** I suppose I just have more of that nymphomaniac drive!  
  
**Palutena:** But I'm Greek!  
  
**Palutena:** I knew Sappho herself!  
  
**Bayonetta:** I don't know what to tell you, Palu...  
  
**Bayonetta:** Hopefully you can recover that drive tonight, I'm thinking of coming over after my date with Jeanne.  
  
**Palutena:** I still need to get Pit to mop the floor...  
  
**Bayonetta:** Just get Isabelle to do it, she loves work.  
  
**Palutena:** No way! She's already dogged with enough work as it is.  
  
**Palutena:** Did you see what I did there?  
  
**Bayonetta:** Not sure "dogged" is really a metaphor.  
  
**Palutena:** Shut up! It totally is. I'm the smart one around here.  
  
**Bayonetta:** I'm the one who's proud enough to wear my glasses all the time, brainiac.  
  
**Palutena:** Shut up... my glasses are really thick and not as stylish as yours's, that's the only reason why.  
  
**Palutena:** You gonna do me doggy-style tonight?  
  
**Bayonetta:** Now that's something I'm willing to bark at.   
  
**Bayonetta:** Never took you up to be such a lover of anal before we met, but I like it...  
  
**Palutena:** I do too, which is why I'm asking for it, especially from you...  
  
**Palutena:** **"https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/474644209257807882/816851952133996544/Eex8SiFUcAAsp6O.png"**  
**Palutena:** Remember our first date?  
  
**Bayonetta:** I do. The wine was fine, but your pussy that night tasted sweeter.  
  
**Palutena:** Can't believe the nerve of Samus to tell me drinking gallons of pineapple juice the afternoon before was crazy. It's scientifically proven that it makes your fluids taste better! I dunno what her deal is!  
  
**Bayonetta:** You are crazy, but ey, that's why I like you.  
  
**Bayonetta:** See you tonight...  
  
**Palutena:** Don't worry, I'll be ready. 😈  
  
**Bayonetta:** 😈🍆   
  
**Palutena:** 😳  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Picture by Denaseey: https://twitter.com/denaseey/status/1291543868500918272


End file.
